


Zipped up in my Skin

by Tarlan



Series: Marks of Daggoth [5]
Category: Darklight (2004)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith has gone missing, and Anders returns after another unsuccessful attempt to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zipped up in my Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's MMOM2009 Challenge - Day 08

The leathery wings beat the air, sending dust spiraling into the air to sting Shaw's eyes. He blinked rapidly, resisting the urge to rub, and waited patiently as the Demonicos set down only a few feet away from him. The transformation from demonic to human form took only moments; the wings retracting, ridges of hard bone softening and body compacting, gaining the warm glow of familiar human flesh. The glowing eyes faded from bright orange to liquid blue, the sharp teeth disappearing while leathery lips took on an equally familiar crooked tilt.

Shaw stepped forward once the Demonicos was zipped back up inside Anders' human skin, and he wrapped a cloak around his lover's naked, human form.

"Did you find any sign of her?"

"No. And I can find no one who has seen Lilith since the battle."

Anders looked scared for the first time in years and Shaw could understand why. He knew Anders had worked with Lilith since the day she had spared his life and took him under her own demonic wing. Between Lilith and the Faith, they had brought Anders back from the edge of madness, giving his life both purpose and meaning; though Shaw knew he had also played a significant role in Anders' salvation just as Anders had played his part in saving him.

For these past two years, Anders had been working on his penance for his part in causing the deaths of hundreds when he brought the red plague to Earth. In that time Shaw had seen two of the five signs of Daggoth lifted from Anders' flesh by a benevolent God, rewarding him for his sacrifices in the name of humanity. In demonic form, Anders had fought beside Lilith, driving back the demons from Hell that would take over the world and reduce it to ashes.

Shaw recalled the horror and violence of the last battle, four nights earlier. He recalled watching impotently as Anders took blow after devastating blow while in demonic form, slowly brought to his knees by one of the Tartaruchi - the keepers of Tartarus - as it tried to choke the life from the Demonicos that was Anders and send him to Hell. Shaw's last memory of Lilith was seeing her slam into the Tartaruchi, driving it away from Anders. She had disappeared into the dark sky, locked in combat with a Hell's demon that was determined to crush her immortal soul and drag her back down to Hell with it. If the Tartaruchi had succeeded then mankind had lost an irreplaceable ally in the fight ahead.

Shaw had slumped to the ground beside Anders, reaching out as Anders took on human form; cradling his bloodied and mortally wounded lover in his arms until the Faith arrived with medical help. An infusion of darklight had healed the serious injuries, saving Anders' life, but it could not heal his soul.

Each night since then, Anders had taken demonic form and leaped into the darkening sky, hoping to find Lilith but returning with the dawn tired and alone, and refusing to rest. Shaw knew that today would be no different unless he insisted otherwise. He pulled Anders into his arms and held him tight, rubbing his cheek against his lover's soft hair. Pulling back a fraction, Shaw kissed him, tasting the sweetness of Lilith's darklight that permeated Anders' body.

Anders pulled away reluctantly. "I should head back to the laboratory--"

"No. You need to rest, or you won't be any help when you do find Lilith."

The lack of argument proved Shaw was right and he found himself supporting Anders' exhausted body as they crossed the dusty courtyard and entered the small mansion. Once inside, Anders paused at the top of the stairs leading to the private bed chambers, and glanced along the wide corridor towards the room where Lilith usually slept.

Shaw sighed, understanding his lover's despair because he had come to love Lilith too. He spoke softly. "Come on."

Shaw guided Anders in the opposite direction and into the bedroom they had shared for almost two years. A gentle push forced Anders to sit down on the bed, the cloak falling open to reveal the handsome body beneath. Without a second thought, Shaw dropped to his knees before Anders, gently parting his legs so he could settle between the muscular thighs. With infinite care, Shaw reached out and cradled the heavy sac, rolling the sensitive flesh carefully and watching in awe as Anders responded to his touch. It never ceased to amaze him how pliant Anders became when he was touched, and how much they both craved the contact, responding to a deeper need within each other.

Leaning forward, Shaw took the slowly hardening cock into his mouth, sucking gently on the head. He glanced up, his heart almost stopping at the beautiful sight of Anders with his eyes closed and head tipped back, panting softly, his breath catching on tiny, needy whimpers as his hands carded through Shaw's hair. The temptation to keep going until he had swallowed all that Anders could give was strong but Shaw sensed that Anders needed more than just a mindless blow-job at this moment. He needed to be reminded that they were in this together, and so Shaw pulled away with an obscene slurp, startling Anders into opening his eyes.

The blue of his irises was almost gone, swallowed by the blackness of blown pupils; his mouth lax, still dipping on one side.

"Will?"

Shaw smiled up at his lover and began to strip off his clothing, letting the t-shirt drop to the floor behind him and pushing down his pants and boxers to his knees. Slowly, he took himself in hand and began to stroke himself in strong, sure movements. He watched as Anders' eyes dropped to his busy fingers, momentarily mesmerized before those eyes lifted once more, filled with awe.

"Touch yourself," Shaw whispered hoarsely, feeling a frisson of lust shake him from head to toes as Anders followed his command, wrapping fingers around a cock still shiny with Shaw's saliva. They held each others gaze, hands becoming a blur of motion as they brought themselves to the edge. Shaw saw the exact moment when Anders' eyes glazed over, when his hips jerked and his body tensed for that first pulse of his release. The sight alone was enough to push him over the edge too, his release splashing over Anders' groin and inner thigh. Uncaring of the mess, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Anders' waist and pressing his face against the still heaving chest. He felt the soft kisses planted in his hair and smiled, tightening his grip on this precious man.

Much later, as Anders curled up against his side deeply asleep, Shaw petted him gently, caressing the silken human skin and soft hair. Tonight, Anders would take demon form once more and set out to find Lilith. For the sake of all mankind, Shaw could only pray to God that he found her and brought them both home safely.

END


End file.
